


Hole in the Ice

by hellkatedragon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, ass eating, dick out, no one cries, reference to cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkatedragon/pseuds/hellkatedragon
Summary: when he eat ur ass on the ice





	

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me

Have you ever played beer pong with champagne and wine glasses? Christophe Giacometti had quite frequently, and as a sign of their friendship, challenged Yuuri to a game after the Four Continents banquet. 

The terms, hastily decided by Christophe (an awful drunk), and agreed to by Yuuri (an even worse drunk) were such: Should Yuuri win, Christophe would agree to perform a routine that included cumming onto the ice. And should Christophe win, Yuuri would have to eat Victor's ass on the ice. 

Unfortunately, Yuuri had never played any sort of beer pong, which meant that his loss against Christophe was all but inevitable.

"Victor," he whined, "how are we even supposed to do this?"

"Well, I was thinking I would put skates on my hands, balance myself against the side of the rink, then you would come over and guide me around," Victor replied. "While eating my ass." He had a nonchalantness about the whole thing, and clearly had been planning it since the bet was made. 

"How are you okay with this??? Can we just say we did it and be done?" The terms for establishing proof weren't decided at the time, so Yuuri thought he got off easy when Christophe agreed to just take their word for it. But Victor couldn't be satisfied with making things easy for him.

"Yuuri, you need to learn not to make such ill-advised bets against unscrupulous people. Now help me lace up the skate on my other hand." Ice Castle Hasetsu had agreed to keep the whole place completely empty for their 'secret project', much to Yuuri's chagrin. Everything had lined up for this to happen, which was somehow even more ridiculous than the idea itself. The only reason he even allowed it to go this far is that Victor seemed actually excited for the idea.

~~~~~

Yuuri had to hold Victor's feet from the other side of the wall as he moved onto the ice to keep him from falling over, and had to manage not only his own weight but Victor's. "Think of it like you're guiding a brand new skater along the ice," he said, as if this wasn't the dumbest thing Yuuri had ever done in his entire life. Eventually they reached some sort of rhythm that almost allowed actual movement, and they slowly skated around the edge of the rink. The image in front of Yuuri - Victor facing forward, legs up, dick out, ass way too far down to actually reach, barely balancing on his hands - was so utterly surreal that he couldn't help but think he'd walked into some alternate dimension, or died, or going through some kind of trial-

"Yuuri," Victor chided, snapping him out of his reverie, "you're taking quite a while back there."

"Um, sorry.....but you're pretty far down there, I'm not sure I can reach it from here?"

"True....Try putting your hands on my waist and crouching down, perhaps? Be sure not to let me fall, though."

Yeah, easy for you to say, Yuuri thought to himself. Nevertheless, he tried doing as he said - they almost fell once, but they re-established balance pretty quickly, but it would be tricky to move his face close enough to his ass while maintaining posture.

"Victor, I don't think this is going to work....Maybe we should have tried a different position....."

"You can do it, Yuuri, I've got your back the whole way." He was caught off guard by this comment, and was thankful Victor couldn't see him blush. He just sighed and moved in, trying to keep both of their balance as he shoved his face into Victor's incredible ass. But his nervousness got the better of him- they kept having to readjust and rebalance, so Yuuri couldn't keep it up consistently. He was too caught up in his own head, trying not to fall first, and eating ass second. All he could do was shut his eyes and wait for it to be over-

~~~~~

"Yuuri," Victor called out, sounding disappointed. "That was some of your weakest skating yet. Do you really think you can win gold with that?"

Yuuri was pissed off at how seriously Victor was taking this, but even more pissed off at how seriously he was taking this. All he could think about was everything he did wrong, how nervous he was....Nevertheless, he responded in anger. 

"That's so easy for you to say, Victor! You don't even know how difficult that was!"

"Are you saying I should try it then?"

"Yes! Absolutely! You can't chide me like that if you-"

"It's a date then~!" Yuuri only just realized how pleased Victor looked as he packed up his things to take back home, and the implications of his earlier outburst started to sink in. His facial expression quickly cycled through every imaginable stage of grief before resigning himself to following his terrible trash husband out of the rink and back home.

**Author's Note:**

> i am not sober, i wrote this on my phone in less than an hour, sorry


End file.
